


A Nice Night With Spinel

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sexual Content, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyParading with heartbreak held inside, a night beneath full moon's glow fraught with that shard laden gloom, a walk turns to comfort from the pain. It's going to be a great night for you.EDIT(1/21/2021): Damn! I missed the 200 milestone!! 206 is even better though! Thank  you everyone who's read this! It means so much to me that people are enjoying my work! I'll make sure to keep writing for all of you!
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Nice Night With Spinel

Your first love and your first kiss, stolen by one who left so suddenly without even a scrap of care seen for you. It isn't your fault you hadn't trusted anyone since then to hold you, you were a delicate flower, in soul and in body, green as the leaves and ready for a lovely embrace. Sadly for you, the locals seemed a cavalcade of infinitely ignorant scraps you were embarrassed to be near, and even more so to realize one whom you assumed cut of a better cloth turned out to be naught but a ratty rag.  
It's not your fault the folks 'round you seemed so terrible, that you were beaten down to see all as grey, and grey, and grey. it's not your fault the color faded from your life as you went on. It's not your fault that your cozy home felt so much more welcoming than the bars, clubs and theatres that lay scattered around the city to beckon you into their snare of a promise of a good time and perhaps even... love.  
You felt nothing for the dull and callous masses you passed by every day. but... your heart remained kind, soft, the look in your eyes though sad most times always had that little glimmer of hope for a better tomorrow, you hoped, and hoped... but going on into adulthood you... you didn't see a change. And tried retreating back into yourself one night. During a midnight walk away from the others you heard footsteps along the same path you took, and at the corner... under that one light that worked, the amber shine, that golden honey color. Dim brightness bathed her face in it's auspicious embrace.  
She was different.  
She was new.  
She was... colorful.  
You felt like you could breathe again, and into a daze you went at her gorgeous face... until she spoke.  
"er, you ok there pal? You're seemin in a tizzy there over somethin."  
You snap back to the wonderful reality of her, embarrassed about spacing out. And give a shy smile at her, you warn yourself not to mess this up.., you say you're fine, and ask if she is as well.  
"Well...", she rubs the back of her neck...  
Seeming sad, she turned her eyes to the ground, seemed she was hesitant about opening up to a complete stranger, but the full moon does odd things to people. So she spoke.  
"I've been havin ta deal with someone... leavin me behind. I don't know what I did... they said we were gonna go for ice cream when they came back... it's been weeks now...", she sniffles, a tear welling up in her eye, one quickly wiped away.  
"But I'll be fine. I think..."  
The lines of faded mascara down her cheeks said otherwise, and the frizzed out ends of her pigtails collaborated with her makeup against her claim. But she had to let it all out somehow. She needed to. she'd explode otherwise. You felt you needed to help her.  
As misery loves company, you tell your story, of how someone left you and shattered the love you had for them. You told them how long ago it was, only a couple months, and how it still hurt to this day, how it tore you up inside. how it-  
She interrupted with a hand on your arm, a gentle hand, a knowing hand, you felt her grip through the thick coat you wore, and looking into her eyes the makeup was smudging even further, the hurt expression on her face, clenched teeth and quivering lips under streaks of tears. Slowly she moved in closer... and you let her. You let her in closer. Closer to you.  
Closer to your heart.  
And she embraced you, a comforting hug, a loving hug, she nuzzled her face into the crook of your neck, and her hair brushed by your cheeks, the light scent of sweet cherries from her pink hair... your heart beat swift from it. and you held her right back, feeling your own waterfall coming long down your sorrowfully contorted face, and under that golden light you wept in each other's arms, a pair of abandoned lovers finding solace in the witching hour beneath the blue moon. And now, neither of you are alone. You let each other go, and she took your hand.  
"Might seem weird but... wanna head to my place?"  
You don't hesitate to respond, a sure yes echoing briefly in her ears, and a sincere grin slips onto her face, and run you did with her, running, running, your heart leaping and bounding with this new thrill, taken by the hand by a pink haired darling dame, her pigtails fluttering in the breeze of her speed, you struggled to keep up, and by the end of it she had you panting and catching your breath, but you weren't tired, you had more energy now than you ever thought you did.  
After a few short breaths... she held your chin in the curl of a finger, her thumb gently gliding over your lips as she looked down at yourself, hunched over as you tried to still your wild soul and drumming, thumping, heart. She brought you up with a finger as she did your chin and pulled you in sweetly, right before she opened the door... it happened. She took it back from the jaws of your memory, this was a real kiss, not the half hearted peck that that other person gave you. this was your first real kiss. Gratitude, affection, understanding, desire, true desire... you felt a rainbow of emotions from this embrace of the lips and her other hand fumbled about to open the door with a heart shaped key, and once it was open, she broke the kiss and let you into her home. it was decorated cutely, with figurines and colors befitting pretty pink princess, the heart shaped pillows on the couches, the bouquets of flowers, the roses of which were mysteriously cut up... the small portraits of fluffy animals chaotically adorning random parts of each wall, and it was clean as well. Strikingly so.  
"By the look on your face I guess I either made ya space out again, or you really like how my place looks! Come on, my bedroom's upstairs!"  
Being responsible you close the door behind you, and give the lock a toggle to keep yourself and her safe and sound. The clonk of your shoes on the rosewood floors made a pleasingly dull thudding as you followed your new flame to paradise, one you hope will last...  
"My rooms a little messy, hope you don't mind!"  
Getting up there, her 'mess' is only a few shirts and pants strewn about, as well as her underwear, which she give a teasing little giggle about while she picks a pair of panties up and waves it at you with a smirk.  
"Bet you'd like to see how this looks on me huh toots?"  
You stammer for an answer, she shushes you with raised hand.  
"Relax hun, We already had ourselves a little feelings jam out there in the cold, and seein as it's so warm in here... we're gonna be lookin at a lot more of each other, sooooo...."  
She takes a bit of a wide stance and tears her jacket open, turning her head to the side with a pleased look, and her eyes on you, the pop of the buttons adding an appropriate sound effect to your shock, she only had a thin halter top under that garment, and it could plainly be seen that she had no bra.  
"You like what you see?"  
You don't even bother talking, and just nod with a thumbs up, trying to hide the fact that your face is burning up from the blush. You try to hide that fact, but she catches on pretty quickly.  
"Well it's your turn babe! get that thing offa ya!"  
You chuckle nervously, even though you just met her, you feel like you've been friends for ages, and you unzip your coat, you weren't wearing anything under it. You hadn't planned on even talking to anyone tonight. She looks surprised at first, her cheeks flushing softly from looking at your bare chest, and wordlessly takes off her own top, leaving the both of you topless.  
"well uh.... it's only fair I strip too I guess since uh...", she gulps awkwardly, " since you're the first one to do it! uh... you uh... oh geez this is... this is weird..."  
You briefly motion to get your coat back on... you feel like things will all come crashing down...  
But she holds you up.  
"Hey! I didn't say I don't like it I'm just not used to bein like this with someone. it's kinda been a long time!"  
You soften up once more, and let go of your coat.  
"So... wanna go further?"  
You carefully nod, and she follows your motions. Firstly, you help her take her boots off after you kick off your sneakers, the laces undone first, and ran backwards through the hooks... looking up at her as you do this, you sort of feel like you're proposing to her, and once you're done she holds you by the hands and pulls you up on top of her, and once there she slips her sticky mitts down to your hips and locks them against hers, pushing up and grinding against you, confident in the pleasure she can provide, and by the look on your face her pride isn't misplaced, she has you squeaking from just this.  
She rolled the both of you over and wriggled herself out of those skinny jeans of hers... and you got to see how those panties looked on her after all, the way they cutely cradled her nethers, they seemed tighter than you would have thought, the way they revealed the slight curves of her sensitive body and dug into the surprising plumpness of her slender frame. You were captivated by her every motion... and she wasted no time trying to get you into the same state of undress as she, so she fiddled with your belt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side and letting herself slide off the bed with a grip of your loose pants, and with one tug she had you in just a pair of underwear, you could practically see the hearts in her eyes... and just as her fingers reached the waistband of her panties, you stared, leaning in... you were hypnotized...  
The rest of the night was a blur of pleasure, Spinel's rusty skills gaining a much needed shine as she played with you all through the night, and just as the run did, she left you breathless... but the fatigue was welcome, the aching from activity a sweet pain to possess, and warm it was as the both of you lay tangled in each other's arms in a sweaty heap, once breath was caught madly did she pull you back into her arms for a barrage of lip locking, and once done, she spoke  
"Oh it's official Darlin... You an me... We're totally gettin married!"


End file.
